


Cecaelia

by laurpas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Consentacles, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Tentacles, god bless that being a tag, okay but seriously this is tentacles porn PLEASE BE ADVISED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurpas/pseuds/laurpas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cecaelia or an octopus person, is a composite mythical being, appearing occasionally in art, literature, and multimedia; combining the head, arms and torso of a woman (more rarely a man) and, from the lower torso down, the tentacles of an octopus or squid as a form of mermaid or sea demon."</p><p>A fill of this (http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15999.html?thread=62477183#t62477183)  kmeme prompt, belatedly.</p><p>Please, don't tell my mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecaelia

  He lay on the dock, running his fingers along the very edge of the water, watching lazily as ripples followed the subtle movements of his hands. The sun hung high overhead but it was still early summer yet and instead of being overbearing the heat of it was warm, comforting. The wood of the dock had absorbed much of the sun's energy and he sighed as he laid the side of his face against it, feeling the warmth ebb into his skin.  Anders supposed there were other things he was supposed to be doing- Like tending to his garden or preparing dinner- but he was alone here and, well, it didn’t truly matter if he had dinner late at night at opposed to early evening, now did it? 

  Sighing he removed his hand from the water and after giving it a brief shake rolled onto his back, closing his eyes, his hair spreading beneath his head like a fan unfurling, bright and coppery beneath the sunlight. He inhaled deeply and exhaled quietly, content to listen to the noises of the world around him. After living half a lifetime in the disturbing quiet of the circle and then in the endless noise of Kirkwall it was nice to have this- The chittering of birds, the rush of the breeze around him and the  _ blip  _ of fish and waterfowl moving in the water beneath him. Occasionally the wind would pick up and the water would churn beneath him, splashing against the sturdy legs of the dock and spraying him with seafoam.

  It was, he reflected, probably the best place he had ever made a home in. There had been the little homestead in Ferelden, the place where he had grown and played and had a family but here he knew he was safe. Here, at what sometimes felt like the very edge of the world, no one could find him and drag him back to a Circle. 

  Behind him he heard something move in the water, splashing around lightly, but he ignored it. Likely a gull that had found a particularly tasty fish and was now enjoying the fruit, or rather fish, of his labor. Anders chuckled softly to himself, more from how good he now felt than how funny the joke was. (And, though it had been months since he had last talked to another person, he still had enough sense to know that it really hadn’t been very funny at all.)

  “Mm, a nap sounds nice.” He’d always talked to himself, even when surrounded by other apprentices or, later, friends, but since stumbling upon the little cottage by the sea he had started doing it even more frequently. He supposed it was loneliness- It was hard not to be lonely- But he would accept it, given what he now had.

  Freedom. 

  Oh, there was a great deal of work he had to do to keep that freedom- He now had to grow most of his own food, make and mend his own clothes. Trips to the local village, which was several miles away, were rare and were undertaken only for very important things he could not make himself.

  But it was a good life. A quiet one. One that filled him, ultimately, with a sense of peace. 

  His ears twitched at another loud splash and he slowly opened his eyes and blinked, wondering if perhaps more seagulls had gotten involved in… Whatever it was that was going on. Ah well- It might be amusing enough to watch, especially given that there was very little to entertain him here. 

  Grunting he moved to sit up and then turned around, still feeling a little dazed and sluggish from laying in the sun for so long, but also relaxed and warm and happy. Ah, yes, there was something-

  He blinked and then watched as a monster rose from the water.

 

* * *

  
  


  He’d often haunted this particular stretch of coast because of the plentiful fish to be found there and, more importantly, because of the complete and utter lack of humans. He’d encountered them before and, after his run ins and all that had been done to him had never desired to again. 

  And then the man had come, ruining all of that.

  He’d hated him at first, angry that he had taken the little abandoned shack near the edge of the water and then made it his own. Enraged that the man fished in  _ his  _ ocean, taking some of  _ his  _ fish. 

  Fenris had watched the man, always from afar, and always carefully, monitoring him. He knew that there wasn’t much he could do (save pulling him in and drowning him which, of course, always remained an option) but he could make sure that he never stepped out of line or that, if he did, he could find some way to stop him.

  This was a mistake on his part, but one that was so slowly made that, by the time Fenris realized it, it was already far too late. 

  He’d meant to guard his home against the tall, filthy human and instead he’d gone and fallen in love with him.

  For what it was worth he had fought against his own emotions- He’d even spent a good few weeks brooding about the whole mess, hoping that doing so would change his feelings. Or something like that. But instead he had continued to watch the man and his hold over Fenris had only gotten worse.

  Once he had realized that he loved the human and accepted it he had promised himself that he would absolutely, under no circumstances, and for no reason, make contact with him. There was simply no way it could have ended well- He would be horrified by Fenris’ appearance at best, and at worst he might try to hurt or kill him, just as those other land dwellers had done so long ago.

  But that day something was different- What he could not have said. Perhaps it was his self-control slipping, or he’d finally gone mad from being the only cecaelia he had ever known or remembered. Either way he could not stay away, not this time.

  He’d swum around, as he often did, hunting and collecting shells and vaguely watching the human as he rooted around outside. He’d seen him settle down on his little dock which he did so often do, and then sighed as he watched the other man roll over and seem to go to sleep. He had just… Looked so peaceful, and Fenris had thought it might be safe to swim a little closer. It was pointless of course, to tease himself this way, but love rarely informed good decisions.

  Carefully he had moved through the water, ignoring fish as they flitted past him, venturing into shallower and shallower water. Vaguely he thought he could hear the man mumbling but he was so focused on him that Fenris barely heard it.

  He’d let his hair down, which he did not often do either, and some of it had fallen over the edge of the dock, left to hang loose and gently stirring in the breeze. It looked like gold, pretty and shiny like the little baubles that Fenris would sometimes find when exploring sunken vessels. And, just like with all of the things he found, he longed to reach out and touch it. 

  Suddenly the man was moving and Fenris found himself stuck, frozen in terror as he turned around and saw Fenris, body half out of the water, several of his tentacles outstretched as if to finally touch him. 

 

* * *

 

 

  “Uh.” Anders blinked again, wondering if he’d somehow fallen asleep without realizing it and fallen into a very… Odd dream. Everything felt real enough- The rough wood beneath his hands, the sun which was now becoming slightly overbearing, but the thing before him… The thing before him could not have possibly been real. “Hello..?”

  It drew back when he spoke and seemed to be caught between fleeing and responding to Anders which was funny because, of the two of them, Anders  _ really  _ should have been the scared one. 

  Oh he was, a little, but mostly he was still drowsy and intrigued (and not yet convinced that this wasn’t all just some fantastical dream he had fallen into.)

  “Uh, Anders-” He pointed to himself, to indicate his name, “You are…” He moved his hands and Fenris watched, eyes caught on his long, slim fingers, until they were pointing to him. The man was talking very slowly and suddenly Fenris found himself becoming irritated.

  “I can speak just fine,” he snapped, and then, after a moment, ducked his head and murmured, “Fenris. I am called Fenris.”

  “Alright… Fenris.” Anders sat back, unsure of what else to say. He had watched the other… Man’s tentacles disappear beneath the water and for now he looked relatively normal. Well- There were also the markings and the shock of white hair but it wasn’t his strangest physical attribute. “How… Do you do? Live here long? I haven’t- Well, just for the past few months-”

  Fenris felt his anxieties deflate a little as the man began to talk to him, as if he happened upon monsters like him every day. It was all rather strange but also sort of… Charming in a strange way and as Anders continued on it suddenly struck Fenris that he hadn’t noticed the other man, no  _ Anders _ , talking to anyone else since he had first begun observing him.

  “Do you live alone here?” He blurted out, likely interrupting Anders’ rambling. The man certainly talked as though he had no one else here to converse with.

  “Er… Yes.” Anders pulled back, wondering where that line of questioning was going. It wasn’t something he cared to think too hard about, his being alone, and he wondered why this Fenris would ask about it.

  “I… Sorry. I just, when I’ve observed you before I have never seen-”

  “You  _ what? _ ” Fenris watched as the other man moved back even farther, his eyes wide like a startled animal. Without thinking Fenris moved his hands, and several of his tentacles, forward in a placating motion, his heart constricting as he tried to think of a way to make this right. _Kaffas_ , what had he told himself?  _ No  _ interaction with the grubby human, absolutely  _ none _ !

  “I live here in this part of the ocean and when I realized that the hut had become occupied I, of course, took it upon myself to make sure that you would not do any harm. But then, I continued to watch you and I…” He promptly shut his mouth, knowing that if he continued to speak he would only further alarm the human. 

  “You continued to watch me and..?” Anders wasn’t sure what he was feeling- Terrified, incredulous, oddly attracted to the man in front of him (Maker, it had been a long time since he’d seen another person hadn’t it, if he was thinking such thoughts about a very strange, and slightly awkward, sea-monster.) But he was certain that he was at least intrigued and so he gestured for the man to keep going and, above all else, to keep talking in that voice of his.

  “Well.” Fenris replied, “You did not destroy anything so I… Well, I became less concerned about your presence.” That was one way of putting it, wasn’t it?

  “Is that it?” The man was smirking and Fenris wasn’t sure why, because he really did not see anything funny about this situation. “You swam around in the water with those… Things of yours,” Anders gestured to Fenris’ tentacles which had reached out of the water and were tentatively exploring the open air, “Watching me from a distance for months on end and then decided that I ‘wasn’t concerning.’”

  “Yes,” Fenris could feel his heart pounding heavily, hoping that the human had not somehow discovered his feelings. Swallowing heavily,  _ knowing  _ that he was blushing and hating himself it, Fenris continued, “That is… Is all.”

  “And yet you decided to come and meet me today?” Anders was struggling to control the grin that was threatening to overcome him. The creature, Fenris, was so awkward it was kind of cute. 

  “I did not mean- I merely-”

  “Hmm, I think I understand,” Anders interrupted him, ignoring the frown that appeared on Fenris’ face. “You see a pretty man sunbathing and just can’t resist coming over and having a peek.” 

  As Fenris backed away and sputtered Anders let himself laugh, rather delighted. He didn’t miss a lot of things about people, but he had missed flirting and he felt delighted and giddy at being able to do it again.

  But when Fenris looked up at him, eyes sheepish and face stained red, Anders felt his breath catch in his throat.  _ No… Not really? _

__ Really. 

  “Oh,” Anders said. “I… Oh, I see.”

  Fenris was certain he missed something, but could not have said what it was. Only that being this close to the man when he laughed and smiled was better than he could have imagined. 

  “I apologize,” he said finally, seeing the puzzled and slightly uncomfortable look on the man’s face, “I did not mean- I will be leaving now.” 

  “No, wait-” He’d already turned, getting ready to sink beneath the waves again and disappear when the other man spoke, catching him as surely as a net would have. Fenris turned, curious and hopeful. The fact that the man hadn’t yet run away screaming was promising though he knew it was foolish to expect anymore.

  “Yes?” He asked, and Anders felt himself shiver a little at the way that voice curled around him, at how those eyes bore into him so intently. This was bizarre, beyond strange, but Anders thought he might just go with it.  _ And besides _ , he told himself,  _ for all you know this is just a really odd, really pleasant dream _ .

  “I was thinking of taking a swim,” he said, voice casual, “Perhaps you’d care to join me?” It wasn’t the smoothest or the most subtle line he’d ever delivered, but it seemed to work, as Fenris backed up slightly and gave him a small, pleased smile. 

  “I… Would not mind.” This was too much- To have approached the man, ( _ Anders,  _ he kept reminding himself, and what a good name that was, he looked forward to speaking it later, feeling the shape of it with his tongue and mouth) and then to have had him act like this. 

  He watched as the man stood up, eyes hungrily moving over his form. His tentacles had begun to move in the water, restless, seeking to grasp and caress, and he pulled them back. All that Anders had said was that he wished to swim and Fenris knew that that was all that would happen. 

  Since coming, or perhaps escaping would be more accurate, here, Anders had taken to dressing more casually. Most days he no longer even wore shoes, and today all that he had dressed in were rough woolen pants and a loose shirt. He felt shy, suddenly, about removing them- As restive as his time here had been it had not made him any younger or prettier and while he had maintained a lot of his muscle mass (what lean, corded muscle he had had to begin with) just last month he had run his hand over his stomach only to discover that it had become soft and slightly rounded.

  It was the way that Fenris was looking at him, as if he were twenty years younger, unmarred by life and all that he had seen, that finally gave him the courage to remove his shirt. He divested himself of his pants next and then, in a quick blur of motion, hopped off the dock and into the water. 

  He came up for air sputtering and chuckling, damp hair sticking to the side of his head and obscuring part of his vision. He tried shoving it back but when it refused to cooperate he moved beneath the water again before coming back up and looking at Fenris. 

  “I-” He said, eyes alit with humor, water clinging to his pale skin in the way that Fenris wanted to so desperately, “I don’t swim often, oddly enough.” Anders was treading water well enough now, though he could not help but wonder how quickly he would grow tired. Briefly he thought of his trip across Calenhad Lake and had to stifle a chuckle. If he could survive that surely he could survive a few minutes in the warm ocean, gentle waves splashing around him. 

  “I had noticed-” Fenris shut his mouth and swallowed the rest of his words. Anders hadn’t seemed particularly concerned about the fact that he’d watched him but Fenris really did not want to push his luck by bringing it back up again. 

  Anders was staring at him with an odd, quirked little smile and Fenris had to resist the urge to duck his head to get away from it. 

  “You really were watching me for some time, weren’t you?” His voice was soft, intrigued, but not angry which was what Fenris had feared the most. What he had deserved, frankly.

  “Yes. I…” There was a little voice in the back of his head, screaming at him to just be quiet for once, but still he continued on, “I could not stop once I- You were so beautiful. And kind. I watched you nurse that bird back to health, when it would have been far easier to let it die.”

  Anders blinked, remembering the bird that Fenris was talking about. It had been a Shearwater of some sort, brown and a little dull looking but with bright, intelligent black eyes. It had had a puncture wound on its chest, possibly from a wild dog or, though he hated to think about it, a feral cat, and he hadn’t been able to resist caring for it. 

  It had been so long, since he had put his healing magic to good use. And though, in the end, it had pecked and squawked and then flown away, utterly ungrateful, Anders had not been able to regret what he had done. He just… Hadn’t been aware that anyone else had seen him.

  And then the first part of Fenris’ sentence hit him and he blinked, truly taken aback. “You think I’m beautiful?”

  “For a human,” the man replied quickly, even though he was blushing so hard it was spilling out onto his chest and rising up his ears. 

  “Huh,” Anders replied, feeling a small grin on my face. “I guess I’ll take it.” He laughed then, a loud, full-bodied laugh, and Fenris felt himself smile softly in response. Something warm uncurled within him at the sight and he wanted nothing more than to make Anders laugh, again and again. 

  When he finally got a hold of himself Anders looked at Fenris and swum a little bit closer, nervous, but intent. He had no idea what to do with someone like Fenris but he wasn’t going to start being afraid of sex now.  _ Although _ , he thought silently,  _ you may live to regret that… _

__ Fenris did not back away as he watched Anders come closer to him and he struggled to keep himself, and his tentacles, under control. When Anders put a hand against the side of his face he sighed and closed his eyes, gently wrapping his arms his arms around the other man and pulling him closer. 

  Their lips met and Anders was surprised at how warm and solid Fenris felt. He supposed that he’d expected him to feel a little like kissing a fish and was pleasantly surprised to find that that was not at all the case. Still, while the top half of his body was very much that of a person when Anders moved against him his legs brushed against smooth, almost leathery skin, Fenris’ tentacles moving and writhing beneath him. 

  Fenris pulled away from the kiss, feeling a little dazed and overwhelmed. He’d watched and loved and wanted, and could not quite believe that what was happening was real. And yet, he never wanted it to end, never. 

  “Can I- Touch you?” It was too much to hope for but still Fenris asked, having been rewarded so far.

  It took Anders a moment, especially with Fenris’ arms already wrapped around him, to understand what he meant. The skin of the rest of his body was not as abhorrent as he might have originally thought and, in truth, his mind had begun to wander, considering the possibilities before him. It was strange but- What about this was normal? Besides, it surely said something if the man in front of him was asking his permission. It didn’t make him a good person, to act so decently, but it did allow Anders to trust him a little more. 

  “Yes,” he replied, voice a little breathless, “Please.”

  Anders had assumed that he would only have eight tentacles but it was obvious he had far more, just as it was obvious that Fenris had been hiding just how large they were. They shot out, at first blurry, dark-colored masses beneath the water, before they began to weave their way around Anders’ body. Two wrapped around his wrists, not quite to restrain, yet, as he was still able to move them freely while two more joined them, wrapping around each bicep.

  He gasped as more moved to twine themselves around his legs and Fenris took the opportunity to kiss him, opened mouth, tangling their tongues together. The dissonance was strange and all the more thrilling for it, the feeling of another man pressing against him, even as the alien limbs tangled around him. He raised his hands, Fenris’ tentacles moving with him, to cup his lover’s face and then grasped it before moving down his neck, tonguing and kissing and the strange looking tattoos there.

  Fenris arched, groaning as Anders sunk his teeth into the meat of his shoulder before kissing the reddened flesh, almost in apology. Fenris might even had believed he meant it, had Anders not flashed him a sly grin. 

  “Those ears of yours,” he said, nodding his direction of them, “Are they sensitive?” 

  In response to the question Fenris’ ears twitched and moved upwards, alert, and he reddened. 

  “I…”

  Anders chuckled and then moved forward, kissing Fenris and saving him from having to say anymore, before moving to his ear and whispering, “As I thought.”

  Fenris shuddered then, as Anders sucked, hard, on one ear lobe. He moved his mouth upward, clever tongue investigating the curves and grooves of his ear before moving and biting, gently, the tip of it. 

  He felt Fenris gasp and lurch beneath him, whining as Anders moved to the other ear. Fenris had thought to take the dominant role here, but found himself utterly helpless as Anders pleasured him. Beneath them both his tentacles moved and twitched and he moaned.

  Unable to help himself he moved more around Anders’ legs, his belly, anywhere that he could touch the other man. And then he spread Anders’ legs, holding the human out before him as if he were an oyster waiting to be cracked open and feasted upon. 

  Anders’ watched, eyes half closed, as Fenris moved one tentacle, wrapping it around his cock and beginning to move, slowly, almost teasingly. He closed his eyes completely then, giving himself over to all of the feelings around him, the warm water, the smooth glide of Fenris’ tentacles around him, pulsing and contracting, and those eyes, voluminous, on him, rapt. 

  When he opened his eyes again to look at Fenris he saw stark hunger there and swallowed, feeling that strange, heady mix of lust and jangling nerves. To be  _ watched  _ with such fascination as he moaned and writhed under Fenris’ touch, as if he could feel his gaze on his skin the way he could his hands or tentacles.

  And then Fenris dragged him back, Anders crashing against him like waves against the rocky shore of their home. Their kissing was hot, all-consuming, or at least was for Anders until he felt one of Fenris’ tentacles slip between his legs again, curling around the curve of his ass and squeezing. Anders chuckled, excited and breathless and then held up one of his still-not-restrained-restrained hands. 

  “I am…. I would love for you to do that- But you must let me use magic first.”

  Fenris quirked up an eyebrow, frowning a little but finally, slowly, nodded. He couldn’t understand what magic his partner would possibly want to use or why but he would have been willing to do most anything that Anders asked him for at this rate.

  It was a strange sensation, when Anders’ twisted his hand in a practiced motion, and nothing happened, or at least nothing that Fenris could see. But when he saw his partners confusion Anders’ just smiled mysteriously and said, “It makes things easier for me,” before moving forward and kissing him without further explanation.

  Anders, in everything that had happened, had had to place a great deal of trust in Fenris. And so, in turn, Fenris would as well- He could do no less for the man.

  This time when they kissed it was slower, more careful, and Anders sighed as Fenris moved one thick tentacle between the globes of his ass, rubbing it slowly back and forth, teasing him. The tentacle on his cock had begun to move again and it was as Anders began to moan and whimper that Fenris finally pushed one heavy tentacle into his ass, moving slowly and patiently until he could progress no more. He waited for Anders to settle and relax and when the other man finally squeezed his shoulders in a silent sign of being okay Fenris began to thrust into him with his tentacle, at first slow and almost methodical.

  Anders groaned, his head dropping against Fenris’ shoulder, and he tried to hold on for dear life as he was simultaneously stroked and fucked by Fenris’ tentacles. Around his body the other tentacles had begun to move again and he moaned lowly when two began to circle around his nipples, at first hesitant before moving to pull and pinch them alternately. 

  Panting he finally managed to raise his head to look at Fenris, slowly becoming overwhelmed with pleasure. Every part of him sang with the feeling of it, of being so utterly, thoroughly, fucked, and he threw his head back, gasping and moaning wantonly when Fenris began to quickly increase the pace of his thrusts. The tentacles around his legs were immobile, holding him in place and Anders had merely to lay there, to  _exist_ as Fenris pleasured him.

  Fenris moved forward and held him then, hungry mouth on the human’s throat, his needle-sharp teeth biting down and marking him as his. Anders groaned and mumbled something, his throat working against Fenris’ mouth. And then Anders was  _ his _ \- After this, after having known and tasted Anders he could have no less.

  Already he could have spent himself but he held on, wanting to draw this out for as long as he could. Against him Anders writhed and it was as his voice grew higher and reedier that Fenris finally knew it was time to let go. 

  The tentacles around Anders began to squeeze and he groaned, the feeling of being cosseted, of being bound to Fenris strangely comforting rather than suffocating. He could hear the way that Fenris’ breathing quickened, and he knew that the other man was close. 

  “Come inside me,” he breathed, not knowing, or at the moment caring, if that was how this worked. He wanted… He wanted, to feel Fenris’ teeth on him, to feel how one of his many tentacles stretched him, thrust into him and filled him. How the wet length of another one curled around his cock, never allowing Anders to become too used to one feeling. 

  Fenris went rigid for a moment and then Anders heard him curse, almost having to smiled as this was immediately followed by all of the tentacles beginning to move furiously around him. Would have smiled, were it not for the sudden, overwhelming  _ sensations  _ that flooded over him.

  It all became too much, and even as he felt Fenris shudder against him, grunting what sounded like his name, Anders felt his orgasm overtake him. It was raw and powerful, and he felt his mind go perfectly, completely blank as he came, jerking and yelling in Fenris’ grasp where he continued to stimulate him, almost to the point of pain.

  When Fenris finally pulled away Anders almost collapsed, would have were it not for the fact that they were in water and that his first instinct was to cling to Fenris, to try and find some purchase after everything that had happened. He felt light headed and shaky, having come down from such a great height, needing something to support him.

  “I…” He wanted to ask Fenris to wrap his arms and his tentacles around him again, strange as it was, and amazingly Fenris did so without him needing to finish his sentence, both supporting and comforting him.

  For a long moment they were both quiet until finally Anders looked up, looking, and feeling, rather disheveled. 

  “This was… Unexpected, but quite delightful.” Yes,  _ definitely  _ unexpected. But still… He grunted, knowing he was going to be sore but not particularly caring. It had so been worth it.

  “Good,” Fenris replied, at once confident and strangely shy. It made Anders’ heart clench a little, and he offered the other man a small smile when he looked up at him again.

  “I… This is your home yes?”

  “Yes,” Fenris replied, no longer bothering to fight against the hope in his chest. Anders was his now, but it was up to the other man to decide whether he would see that or not. “It has been for some time.”

  “And that is my home, now,” Anders replied, motioning with his head to the little hut on the shore, all sturdy wood and straw ceiling. “I cannot imagine leaving, now.”

  It took Fenris a moment to process what he was saying and when he did he let himself smile. His mark remained, red and stark looking against the pale skin of his lover, and as for Anders himself… 

  He moved a hand out, carding it through Anders’ hair, the strands dark gold from the water, shining dully in the sunlight above. 

  He would make sure to come by to visit the dock more often, then.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at laurpas.tumblr.com


End file.
